The Dog's Diary: Stubbs the Saviour
by Natmonkey
Summary: Stubbs takes Sten with him to rescue the Grey Wardens from Fort Drakon. Anora, meanwhile, has made a terrible impression on him.


_Since I doubt that anybody who reads _Astoreth does Ferelden_ actually reads this, I'm going to upload it before the events take place in the main story. It's not like it's some massive spoiler, or anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Stubbs the Saviour<strong>

I'm keeping Beardy company, lying on the floor and chewing on my treat, when a human female runs in. Pointy Ears, the giant and another female with pointy ears are following her. "Eamon!" yells the human female. "I may have done a terrible thing."

"You think so, do you?" The giant sounds angry. That's weird.

I stand, my tail wagging. "Hi! Where is the lady?" She should be here too. And Tin Can. Are they mating again? I want a hug from the lady.

"This… this _woman_ has handed the Grey Wardens over to be imprisoned," the giant tells me, anger in his voice. "Your mistress lay dying and she still had her taken away."

My fur stands on end. I can't breathe for a while. "She did _what_?" I growl at her. "I don't even know you, but I hate you already!" That is evil. Not my lady. I need her. I should have been there to protect her. This is what happens when I'm not with her. Dying, too. No. No, she can't die. The lady is tough.

"Restrain that dog before it attacks me," the female says. She's scared. Good.

"You have my blessing, Stubbs." Pointy Ears is angry too. "Go on. Take a nice chunk out of her."

Beardy pats my head. "Be a good boy and don't do that." He has a nice look in his eyes for me, but not for Pointy Ears.

"Well, all right." I growl at the female again. "I bet she tastes nasty anyway." I bump against the giant's leg. "We have to save the lady! And Tin Can."

The mean female sighs. "Never mind all this. We need to free them!" That's what I said. Stupid human. "Cauthrien will take them to Fort Drakon; getting inside will be no mean feat."

"Yes. I suggest we leave immediately." The giant looks at me. "You are a dog for their kennel and I your handler. Understood?"

My tail starts wagging. "You're so smart!" Good idea. We'll have them back in no time.

"Should I not come too?" asks Pointy Ears. "You never know when you will need a dagger planted between somebody's shoulder blades."

"One mabari and two handlers? Isn't that suspicious?" The giant scratches his neck. "I think Stubbs and I would be better off alone."

Pointy Ears nods, his face sad. Aww. "Whatever you say. I only pray you are on time."

~*|'-'|*~

"Are we there yet?" So much walking. Ugh. I'm lazy now. Bad.

"Almost." The giant is very quiet. He is sad. I know it. What if the lady dies? What will I do? Follow Tin Can? No. I will be too sad to do anything. Maybe I will die too and see the lady again. And my friend Fuzzy! Whoa, this is a big place. "We are here. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I'm here, lady. I'll save you. "I can do the talking. Humans love me."

The giant shrugs. "Very well, if you think that is best. I am not suited for deception."

"Dee-what?"

"Deception." The giant thinks for a moment. "Trickery."

"Ooh… A new word!" Dee-cep-shun. Dee-cep-shun. Dee-cep-shun. I'm getting smarter every day. Smarter than most humans, I think. "Okay, well, just tell them I'm going to live with them and I'll do the rest." Look serious, Stubbs. Rawr. I'm fierce. Rawrrr.

Two human males are standing here. "What's your business in Fort Drakon?" asks one.

"I am a giant with a war dog," says the giant. "Either I am making a delivery, or I am besieging your fort. Hope for the former." Well done. That didn't sound like a lie at all. And kind of scary.

"I wasn't told we were getting a mabari," the human says. Oh, my turn. I pee on the man's leg. I really had to go and it's funny. Take _that_! "What in Andraste's name…?"

The other man laughs. "Good dog!" Thank you. I try. The first male wants to change – I don't know what he wants to change, but I hope it involves the deaths of many darkspawn – and the other one is going to let us in. I knew it. I'm great. We have to wait for a captain thing first, but we'll be fine. See? The captain saw me and just let us in. Because I'm awesome! I'm a purebred mabari; he likes those, I guess. The humans here don't pay any attention to us. Dee-cep-shun is working really well. Just a sad-looking female wants to know what we're doing here. The giant says all these big words to her and she leaves, looking happier. That's good. Happy is good. We should all be happy. Uh-oh… These humans are different. They don't trust us at all. Time to fight.

~*|'-'|*~

There she is! "Lady! I'm here!" Oh no… She is covered in blood. "Lady? Are you sleeping?"

"How is she doing?" asks the giant. He is worried. I am worried too. Poor lady.

"She fell unconscious a while ago," Tin Can says, his voice sad. "She's still breathing, but we need to get her out quickly." The giant opens the door and Tin Can carries the lady in his arms. "Let me get our stuff from that chest first." The lady's clothes are bloody. There is a big hole in them too. I think she needs new ones. But that means… No! There is a big hole in her too. This is terrible. Terrible.

The giant carries the lady now; he is stronger than Tin Can. Oh, no. I will never leave you alone from now on, lady. Her hand dangles down and I lay my head under it. Almost feels like she's petting me. I love you, lady. Don't die. Please. Don't die.


End file.
